


Не по Гомеру

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied Sheith, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Одиссей был вымотан. Желудок скручивало от голода, боль в голове не утихала — становилась сильнее, разрывала изнутри, заставляла видеть странные вещи, вроде летающих в небе лодок и железных кошек размером с дворец.





	Не по Гомеру

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная мифология

Он едва смог подняться на ноги. Голова раскалывалась надвое, перед глазами то и дело появлялись разноцветные пятна, отдающиеся болью в затылке. Правую руку сковало металлом, но уже через секунду это перестало казаться неправильным — она была такой долгое время. Воспоминания постепенно возвращались.  
О том, как он покинул Итаку, о том, как принимал участие в битве за Трою, о том, как плыл со своей командой обратно, и как…  
Вспышка белого света, крики в динамике шлема, буря, толща воды, удар по голове, родной голос, повторяющий имя, принадлежащее совсем не ему, и тьма. Глубокая, неизведанная, страшная, необъятная. Словно он потерялся. Словно он…  
  
Горло сдавило тяжёлым кашлем — похоже, наглотался солёной воды.  
Он сделал два шага и упал на колени, обессиленный. Поднялся снова и продолжил идти по скалистому берегу, вздрагивая от резких порывов ветра. Хитон вымок до нитки, неприятно прилипал к телу. Плащ, похоже, остался в море.  
  
Буря поднималась. Ему нужно было найти хоть какое-нибудь укрытие, чтобы…  
Затуманенный взгляд зацепился за широкую расщелину прямо в скале. Пещера, должно быть.  
Он зашёл внутрь и привалился к холодному камню, переводя дыхание.  
  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он заметил поленья для костра и целую гору фруктов. Здесь кто-то жил, и этот кто-то мог не обрадоваться нежданным гостям, или тому, что эти гости съедят пару яблок, но сделанного не воротишь.  
Он разжёг костёр и сел рядом, почти засунув в языки пламени обе ладони в попытке согреться.  
  
Рядом послышались шаги, и костёр пришлось затушить.  
Он спрятался за выступом скалы, внимательно ловя каждый звук.  
Шаг, другой, удар чего-то об стол, тяжёлый вздох, возня. Он решился осторожно выглянуть из своего укрытия.  
Смотреть на лицо хозяина пещеры было невозможно — как только он поднимал взгляд выше его шеи, затылок пронзало раскалённым копьём боли. Пришлось сосредоточиться на руках. Больших и сильных, ловко нарезающих яблоки, превращающие их в цветы и птиц. Наверное, он навряд ли бы смог съесть что-то настолько красивое.  
Громадный нож воткнулся остриём в дерево стола; решив не рисковать, он спрятался обратно, ожидая, пока хозяин пещеры уснёт и он, наконец, сможет выйти отсюда.   
  
Спустя час он услышал храп.   
Настало время покинуть уютную пещеру.  
Он остановился возле соломенной кровати, на которой крепко спал достаточно молодой и грузный парень в светлой набедренной повязке, резко контрастирующей с тёмной загорелой кожей. Яркая оранжевая лента в чёрных волосах напомнила о чём-то знакомом, но это воспоминание сразу же ускользнуло в темноту. Попытка посмотреть на его лицо снова отозвалась болью.  
  
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, но пора и честь знать, — тихо проговорил он и направился к выходу из пещеры.  
  
Он шарил руками по камням несколько минут прежде, чем понял, что выход завален огромным валуном, сдвинуть который в одиночку он не в состоянии. Только не говорите, что его задвинул тот парень?!  
Кажется, придётся погостить здесь до самого утра.  
Он вернулся в своё укрытие и заснул на земле.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, парня в пещере уже не было. Выход, как и ночью, оказался завален камнем.  
Стащить ещё пару яблок было вынужденной мерой. Он старался не брать больше, чем можно было бы заметить, но голод делал своё дело.  
  
Продолжать прятаться дальше не имело смысла, поэтому он решил мирно переговорить с хозяином пещеры, надеясь на его понимание.  
От этой идеи пришлось отказаться — едва подойдя к столу, парень прорычал:  
  
— Кто съел мои яблоки?!  
  
— Никто, — ответил он машинально из-за скалы.  
  
Парень зарычал, начал ходить по пещере взад-вперёд, видимо, пытаясь найти виноватого, но остался ни с чем.   
  
Он понимал, что поступает невежливо и не очень-то по-мужски, однако раны и общая усталость в бою сыграли бы против него, а в том, что придётся драться, он не сомневался. Мало кто будет благосклонен к тому, кто таскает еду со стола.  
  
В конце-концов парень уснул.  
От громкого храпа начала болеть голова. Он на цыпочках прошёл мимо спящего, толкнулся в неподъёмный для него камень и снова вернулся за скалу, обещая себе не спать.  
Своё обещание он так и не сдержал.  
  
Утро пришлось встречать одному; вход ожидаемо был завален.  
На этот раз он устроился у выхода, надеясь услышать хоть что-то полезное для себя.  
  
— …пропадают! Почти все! Я собираю их весь день, а потом они — пуф! — и нет! Он их ест! — этот голос был ему знаком и принадлежал хозяину пещеры.  
  
— Кто ест? — спросил второй голос, более низкий.  
  
— Никто!  
  
— Раз никто, то в чём проблема? — вторил третий голос — более высокий, чем у второго.  
  
— Но ведь Никто!..  
  
— Раз никто, то не отвлекай нас, — раздражённо ответил второй.  
  
Шаги стали отдаляться, и хозяин пещеры печально выдохнул.  
Валун откатился в сторону быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успел осознать произошедшее.  
  
— Кто ты? — спросил парень, прищурившись.  
  
— Никто.  
  
Он рванул из пещеры так быстро, как мог. Бежал не оборачиваясь, несколько раз спотыкаясь на пути, но продолжая двигаться дальше.  
Наконец, он приметил небольшую рыбацкую лодку, пришвартованную к берегу. Не думая, он отвязал её от вбитого в землю кола, оттолкнул в море и запрыгнул внутрь.  
Парень остался на суше — угрожающе тряс дубиной и топал ногами. Наверное, лодка тоже принадлежала ему.  
  
— Лодка! — кричал тот с берега. — На моей лодке уплывает Никто!  
  
— Неправда, — развеселился он, радуясь своей удаче. — На твоей лодке уплывает Одиссей.  
  
Ему показалось, что парень должен знать его имя.  
Хотя на языке вертелось совсем другое.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло много дней, прежде чем Одиссей снова причалил к берегу. Он был вымотан, желудок скручивало от голода, боль в голове не утихала: становилась сильнее, разрывала изнутри, заставляла видеть странные вещи, вроде летающих в небе лодок и железных кошек размером с дворец.  
Он лежал на узкой отмели и не имел ни малейшего желания даже шевелиться — лишь повернул голову набок, чтобы не дышать песком.  
Одиссей не знал, где он, не знал, как долго его бросало по волнам и сколько дней он уже не ел. Хоть он и был царём Итаки, чувство голода и физической слабости не казались ему чем-то новым. Одиссей ведь уже проходил через это: гладиаторские бои, объедки, которые было сложно даже заталкивать в рот, тесные камеры, вышагивающие за решёткой механические воины…  
  
— О-хо, никак помираешь?  
  
У того, кто это говорил, явно было хорошее настроение. Одиссей отогнал воспоминания, перевернулся на спину и отбросил назад лезущую в глаза седую чёлку.  
Над ним стоял мужчина с пышными рыжими усами, закрученными на кончиках. На нём была воздушная тога приглушённых голубых цветов, а обут он был в золотые сандалии с белыми трепещущими крыльями у пяток. Такие мог носить разве что…  
  
— Пожалуй, — хохотнул Одиссей. — Чем обязан Гермесу?  
  
— Просто решил помочь хорошему человеку, — развёл тот руками. — Какая дивная вещица! — Гермес прикоснулся к железной руке. — Подарок Гефеста?  
  
— Да. Гефеста. — Он не был уверен в своём ответе и отчаянно пытался вспомнить, когда и чем мог ему услужить. Память в очередной раз за последние дни подвела его. — Я так понимаю, ты не поболтать пришёл, — Одиссей вымученно улыбнулся. — Так что?  
  
— Говорю же — пришёл помочь, — Гермес насупился, и его усы забавно распушились. — Ты хоть знаешь, куда попал?  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
— Вот за этим я и здесь! — Он покопался в маленькой поясной сумке и достал оттуда синий пузырёк. — Выпей.  
  
Одиссей не пил пресной воды уже неделю, поэтому опустошил содержимое, не раздумывая.  
Пищевод обожгло пламенем Тартара.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Одиссей, прокашлявшись.  
  
— Нанвиль. Напиток Богов, между прочим, — Гермес подкрутил ус. — Теперь можешь идти дальше.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Ты на острове Цирцеи, смертный, — он склонился и щёлкнул Одиссея по носу. — Она отличная женщина: умница, красавица, а волшебница какая, ух! Только вот мужчин не жалует. Сунулся бы к ней так — она бы тебя отравила и превратила в ялмора. А теперь тебе её зелья не страшны.  
  
— И ты думаешь, что она не попытается убить меня другим способом? — Одиссей не знал, кто такие ялморы, но уточнять не решился.  
  
— Нет, если ты нападёшь первым и потребуешь дать слово не причинять тебе вреда. Вы, люди, такие примитивные…  
  
Гермес покачал головой и улетел, не дождавшись благодарности. Одиссей сказал «Спасибо» вслед, зная, что его точно услышат.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся.  
Над отвесными скалами возвышался изумрудный холм, окружённый причудливыми деревьями с розовыми листьями. На его вершине виднелись белоснежные палаты со сверкающей на солнце крышей; вверх, к палатам, вела дорога из белого камня.  
  
Подниматься на холм было сложно. Нанвиль придал ему сил, но их оказалось недостаточно. Одиссею нужно было как следует поесть и выспаться, поэтому как только он увидел открытую веранду с накрытым разнообразной едой столом, ноги сами понесли его туда.  
  
— Кто ты такой?  
  
Между ним и вкусным обедом встала необыкновенно красивая женщина со смуглой кожей и белыми как морская пена волосами. Её глаза — голубой океан — прищурились в недоверии. Одиссей сделал шаг назад и учтиво поклонился.  
  
— Одиссей, о восхитительнейшая. Странник. Моя команда погибла в море, а меня выбросило на берег.  
  
— Вот как. — Женщина смягчилась. — Я хозяйка этого острова. Меня зовут Цирцея. Что ж, странник, присаживайся. Добро пожаловать в мой дом.  
  
Она переложила украшенный голубыми камнями жезл из одной руки в другую и жестом пригласила сесть за стол. Одиссей поклонился ещё раз и едва сдержался, чтобы не накинуться на еду.   
  
К совету Гермеса Одиссей решил прислушаться, и за стол садился, держа свою железную руку в боевой готовности.  
Как только он откусил мяса запечёного гуся, Цирцея, стоящая чуть поодаль, направила на него жезл. Одиссей усмехнулся и подался в её сторону.  
Светящаяся белым рука замерла возле смуглой шеи. Цирцея сглотнула; в её глазах читалась ненависть.  
  
— Пощади меня, — попросила она сквозь зубы.  
  
— Только если поклянёшься не причинять мне вреда.  
  
Цирцея разозлилась сильнее, но Одиссей знал, что она отступит.  
  
— Даю слово принцессы.  
  
Он убрал руку от её шеи и продолжил есть. Цирцея поджала губы и ушла в свои покои.  
  


***

  
  
Одиссей чувствовал себя ужасно.   
Цирцея предоставила ему кров и еду, но совершенно не желала с ним разговаривать.   
  
— Послушай, — попытался он в очередной раз. — Я не собирался…  
  
— Не думай, что я буду благосклонна к тому, кто пытался меня убить.  
  
— Но ты первая хотела!..  
  
Цирцея хмыкнула и снова попыталась уйти. Одиссей преградил ей путь.  
  
— Я тебе не враг. Ты должна понять, что я просто защищал свою жизнь.   
  
— Я знаю, — Цирцея отвела взгляд. — Как знаю и то, что всё это было идеей Гермеса. Он чересчур меня опекает.   
  
Одиссей растерялся, и этой заминки хватило, чтобы она вырвала руку из его хватки.  
  
За окном снова запели птицы. Веранда окрашивалась в розовое золото закатного солнца.  
Цирцея тяжело выдохнула и легла на софу, подперев голову рукой.  
  
— Полагаю, мне следует извиниться. Я не люблю чужаков на своём острове, но Гермес считает, что мне нужны друзья.   
  
— А они тебе не нужны?  
  
— Нет. Люди мне без надобности.  
  
На спинку софы забрались четыре очаровательные мышки. Цирцея подставила им ладонь и улыбнулась. Одиссей подумал, что у неё прекрасная улыбка.  
  
— Они тебе помогают?  
  
— Очень, — Цирцея села и позволила мышам спрыгнуть ей на колени. — Они подают мне нити, заплетают волосы, и…  
  
Она продолжала воодушевлённо рассказывать о своих любимцах и даже не стала возражать, когда Одиссей сел рядом.  
Говорила Цирцея достаточно долго — о том, какие замечательные представления устраивают ей мыши и о том, какие нелепости иногда делают.  
Когда она закончила, на небо взошёл яркий полумесяц.  
  
— Ой, — спохватилась Цирцея. — Прости. Наверное, я слишком много говорю.  
  
— Ничего, мне было интересно.  
  
— Правда? — недоверчиво прищурилась она, но Одиссей кивнул. Цирцея снова улыбнулась. — Спасибо, что выслушал. Мне было весело.  
  
Одиссей улыбнулся ей в ответ, и затылок снова пронзило болью — так, что хотелось отрубить себе голову — лишь бы это прекратилось.   
Он ведь тоже веселился когда-то со своими друзьями. И он должен был к ним вернуться.  
Только куда?..  
  
— Одиссей? — обеспокоенно окликнула его Цирцея.  
  
— Слушай, — он зачесал седые пряди назад. — У тебя тут просто замечательно, но я должен плыть.  
  
— Куда? — ему показалось, что она слегка расстроилась.  
  
В ответ на это Одиссей покачал головой. Он и сам был бы счастлив знать.  
Цирцея задумалась.  
  
— Прорицатель.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Тиресий, — продолжила Цирцея. — Если ты сбился с пути и ищешь ответы, то он может помочь. Однако для встречи с ним тебе придётся спуститься в царство Аида.  
  
— Плевать, — он и сжал её руки в своих — Спасибо! Я-я сейчас же займусь ремонтом своего корабля, и…  
  
— Не нужно, — она махнула в сторону лёгкого парусника из выбеленного дерева с нежно-розовым флагом, который Одиссей не видел прежде. — Возьми мой. Я прикажу нимфам подготовить его к утру. — Цирцея замялась. — Надеюсь, что у тебя всё получится.  
  
— Большое спасибо, Аллура.  
  
Цирцея не стала его поправлять.  
  


***

  
  
Он знал, что будет тяжело, как и знал, что будет страшно.  
Одиссей оставил корабль возле берега и направился вдоль течения реки — туда, где садится солнце, где вода срывается вниз и где начинается Тьма.  
Закат окрашивал всё вокруг красным. Одиссей шёл ему навстречу.  
Ноги увязали в рыжих песках, поднявшийся ветер заставил его прикрыть глаза ладонью. Уродливый гриф рявкнул в ухо и цапнул плечо когтями.  
Одиссей решил, что Цирцея намеренно отправила его на смерть. Он не видел ничего похожего на вход в царство Аида. Ему становилось холоднее с каждой минутой, со спины подбирались тени сумерек. Нужно сейчас же возвращаться на корабль, и…  
Как только солнце утонуло в песках, Одиссей провалился за ним.  
  
При приземлении поднялся всполох брызг, тут же испарившихся на раскалённых чёрных камнях. Одиссей поспешил выбраться из воды: души умерших уже начали тянуть к нему свои костлявые руки, обтянутые полупрозрачной призрачной плотью.  
  
Владения Аида Одиссей себе никогда не представлял, но, увидев их, он почувствовал что-то знакомое — возможно, давно забытое. Правая рука заныла, шрам на переносице обожгло холодным пламенем, короткой вспышкой, острым льдом меча, и всё прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось.  
Он ступил на потрескавшуюся чёрную землю, пошёл прочь от проклятой реки.  
Сухая пыльная дорога зияла широкими провалами, из которых бил мёртвый сиреневый свет.  
Они говорили с ним — он слышал голоса. Крики, просьбы, рыдания всех тех, кто уже никогда не вернётся к жизни, не увидит неба, не почувствует ничего, кроме боли.  
Когда Одиссей заглянул в один из разломов, то металл руки раскалился почти добела, вызывая жуткую боль.  
  
— Пожалуй, этот подойдёт, — начал разговаривать он сам с собой вслух, боясь сойти с ума.  
  
Одиссей вынул меч и полоснул ладонь руки настоящей; капли крови растворились в сиреневом свете. Последующий за этим треск оглушил — почти сбил с ног, пронизывая животным страхом. Звук был такой, будто разом ломались сотни, тысячи костей.  
Слишком знакомый звук.  
Свет из провала сменился на зелёный. Холодный, благородный — Одиссею на мгновение померещился запах хвои — и из этого света к нему вышел прорицатель.  
  
— Какие люди, — хрипло засмеялся голос, доносящийся словно отовсюду. — Столько раз исчезаешь, столько раз умираешь, но даже в царстве Аида ты живой. Надолго ли, интересно.  
  
Одиссей машинально активировал железную руку, хоть и знал, что навряд ли сможет причинить вред уже мёртвому.  
Тиресий встал перед ним и снова хихикнул — под низко натянутым капюшоном сверкнули блики круглых очков.  
  
— Так зачем я тебе понадобился, странник?  
  
— Мне нужны ответы, — твёрдо сказал ему Одиссей.  
  
— Всем нужны ответы. Они приходят, задают вопрос, и хотят получить на него ответ. Почему никто не задаёт ответ, чтобы получить на него вопрос?  
  
— Возможно, вопрос будет мне нужен больше, чем ответ, потому что ответ на него я знаю.  
  
— Правда? — Прорицатель подлетел ближе, и Одиссей инстинктивно отпрянул. Он снова почувствовал запах — на это раз не хвои, а арахисового масла, и — Одиссей мог поклясться — заметил торчащие из-под капюшона рыжие кончики волос. — Так что же за ответ у тебя есть?  
  
— Я должен идти дальше.  
  
— Но вот куда и зачем, верно? — Тиресий хмыкнул. — Сначала определись, что тебе важнее: направление или цель.  
  
— Разве это не одно и то же?  
  
— О нет, смертный. Это  _совсем_  не одно и то же.  
  
— Тогда, — Одиссей задумался на несколько мгновений, — мне нужна цель. Зачем мне нужно идти?  
  
— Ответ так прост, что это будет скучно. — Прорицатель ухмыльнулся и поднял голову вверх.  
  
Его худое тело окутали языки зелёного пламени, тонкие руки раскинулись в стороны, без того хриплый голос стал скрипучим, глухим, почти механическим:  
  
_Запомни ты мои слова:  
Принцесса не желает зла.  
Та птица, рыбой что была  
Твой друг. Когда переплывёшь  
Ты море, то тогда найдёшь  
Того, кого любил и любишь,  
Но непременно позабудешь  
О том, что важно. Внемли гласу —  
Его услышишь ты не сразу.  
Направься следом за Вселенной  
Рука об руку с тенью пленной,  
И что б найти дороги нить  
Придётся вспомнить и забыть._  
  
Одиссей не шевелился до тех пор, пока пламя не отступило обратно в недра Тартара, а прорицатель не начал откашливаться, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Я не понял, о чём ты пытался мне сказать, — признался Одиссей.  
  
— На то оно и пророчество, — повёл плечом Тиресий. — Никогда не знаешь, как его истолковать, но когда придёт время… Думаю, я сделал для тебя достаточно.  
  
Он развернулся, махнув длинным чёрным плащом, готовясь уйти.  
Нужно было сказать ему что-то важное. Что-то, что он должен был услышать.  
Что-то, что было важно для них обоих.  
  
— Постой! — окликнул его Одиссей. — Мне… Мне очень жаль. Насчёт твоих отца и брата. Я обещаю, что найду их.  
  
— Спасибо, — прорицатель улыбнулся. — И вспомни уже своё настоящее имя. «Одиссей» тебе не идёт.  
  
После этих слов Одиссея подбросило вверх, а когда он открыл глаза, то оказался возле корабля Цирцеи.  
  


***

  
  
Одиссей повторял пророчество снова и снова, надеясь, что это поможет ему избавиться от странных видений, мучающих его уже долгое время.  
Эти строчки не имели никакого смысла, и если…  
К нему пришло осознание.  
Цирцея не могла навредить ему своими руками, но это не значит, что она не могла отправить его на верную смерть.  
  
Мысль о предательстве засела в его голове, ярость от собственной глупости слепила, распаляла кровь в венах и позволила отправить в Тартар всё остальное. Голоса говорили о том, что он глупец. Как он вообще мог довериться той, кто пыталась его убить?  
  
— Одиссей! — радостная улыбка Цирцеи не казалась ему искренней. — Я волновалась.  
  
—  _Ну ещё бы_ , — подумал он, и вместо приветствия схватил её за горло.  
  
Железная рука чувствовала участившийся на венке шеи пульс. Цирцея хватала ртом воздух, била по запястью, но силы были неравны.  
  
— Надеялась, что я умру там? — Одиссей криво улыбнулся. Он не впервые держал в руках чужую жизнь, и воспоминание об этом пробудило в нём что-то тёмное.  
  
Что-то такое, о чём он никогда не хотел вспоминать.  
  
— Неправда, — прохрипела Цирцея. — Я не желаю тебе зла.  
  
Одиссей перестал улыбаться осознав, что именно делает. Железная рука начала нагреваться, и он тут же разжал пальцы, испугавшись собственной жажды крови.  
Цирцея отползла в сторону и закашлялась, накрывая ладонью кожу, на которой скоро проявятся синяки. Он же смотрел на свою руку до тех пор, пока та не стала снова холодной. Исчезли и голоса, всё это время говорившие о предательстве и призывающие убить Цирцею.  
  
Ему нет прощения. Одиссей был первым, кому она смогла довериться, и он всё разрушил своими руками.  
Если бы не она, Одиссей никогда бы не добрался до царства Аида.  
Похоже, в пророчестве всё же был смысл.  
  
— Прости, принцесса, — он опустился перед ней на колени. — Я не заслуживаю твоей доброты.  
  
Это было правдой.  
Он стал виновником многих ужасных событий, и вместо принятия этого отвечал на всё агрессией.  
Одиссей привык полагаться на свою физическую силу. На свою удачу. На самого себя. Может, поэтому он и потерял всю команду — уверенность в своей правоте стоила ему слишком дорого.  
Надо было переждать бурю, а не нестись вперёд на всех парусах. Надо было послушать Таропсиса и сменить курс. Надо было послушать Пидж тоже, и…  
Затылок снова пронзило болью. Одиссей виновато улыбнулся и удалился в сад.  
  
Видения, преследующие его, всё меньше казались странными. Будто бы это и не видения вовсе, а что-то другое. Словно… Воспоминания. Только принадлежали они совсем не Одиссею.  
Он уставился на свою железную руку, в очередной раз пытаясь вспомнить, как она ему досталась.  
Ладонь засветилась мягким сиреневым светом и погасла.  
Голос в голове прошептал:  _«Ещё не время»_.  
  
— Одиссей!  
  
Он обернулся и увидел Цирцею. Слегка печальную, но по-прежнему очаровательную. Она подошла ближе, опустилась рядом на изумрудную траву, сложила руки на коленях.  
  
— Я понимаю, думаю, — продолжила она после паузы. — Я не верила тебе и ты не поверил мне. Может, мы оба слишком долго были одни и стали считать врагами каждого встречного.   
  
Одиссей кивнул. Так и было, пожалуй.  
  
Цирцея хлопнула в ладоши, подзывая нимф, и приказала им принести ужин прямо сюда. Она старалась держаться естественно, наверное, решив для себя не придавать значения тому, что случилось, но Одиссей видел скованность в её движениях. Возможно, Цирцея и правда хотела стать его другом.   
Она передала Одиссею блюдо с фруктами, налила вина и спросила, как прошла встреча с Тиресием.  
Одиссей улыбнулся.  
Несмотря ни на что, Аллура на его стороне, и от осознания этого на душе становилось легче.  
  


***

  
  
Он плыл уже несколько суток. Корабль, что снарядила Цирцея, уверенно рассекал тёмные волны, а её нимфы управлялись с вёслами лучше, чем его прежняя команда. Одиссей подумал, что не хотел бы становиться противником подобной волшебницы.  
Девушки, сотканные из морской пены, гребли под звонкое «раз-два!», отчего хотелось смеяться.  
Невольно вспомнились тренировки в Гарнизоне: Коммандер Монтгомери тоже любил отсчи…  
Одиссей приложил руку к голове и едва не упал на колени от боли.  
  
— Капитан! — обратилась к нему одна из нимф. — Прямо по курсу остров сирен!  
  
Об этом Цирцея тоже предупреждала. Островом сирен называли скалистую гряду, на которой они жили уже много сотен лет.  
Сирены оставались сказкой старых бардов — об их дивном голосе слагали легенды, но самих сирен никто никогда не видел. Говорили, что странники, слышавшие их пение, бросались в воду, заворожённые. Одиссей этим слухам не верил, однако после общения с Тиресием стал относиться к легендам настороженно.  
Цирцея сказала, что волшебным созданиям пение сирен не причинит вред. Людям же…  
Она посоветовала заткнуть уши холодным воском, но Одиссей был чересчур любопытен.  
  
— Привяжите меня к мачте и не отвязывайте, пока не проплывём мимо.  
  
Нимфы переглянулись, однако приказ выполнили.  
  
Теперь острые скалы видел и Одиссей. То, что он поначалу принял за деревья, оказалось целой стаей громадных птиц с человеческими головами.  
Они слетались кучнее, громко хлопали крыльями и щёлкали зубами, чувствуя лёгкую добычу.  
Одиссей застыл в ужасе. Он представлял их прекрасными женщинами, а не…  
  
Сирены начали петь.  
  
Сотни голосов сливались в одну мелодию. Чарующую, манящую, неземную — лучшую из всех, что Одиссей когда-либо слышал.  
Они звали его к себе, убаюкивали, ласкали музыкой.  
Одиссей хотел к ним. Кричал и вырывался, умолял развязать его, хотел броситься с корабля вниз, зная, что только так сможет остаться с ними навечно, но нимфы его не слушали.  
Сирены подлетали ближе, кружили вокруг, продолжали  _петь_. И истошно завопили, когда корма корабля покинула тень последнего камня скалистой гряды.  
  
Одиссей словно очнулся. С виска стекал пот, грудь тяжело вздымалась под крепко стянутыми верёвками, ноги казались соломенными.  
Кажется, это испытание он преодолел.  
Нимфы начали развязывать узлы, но позади него что-то опустилось на деревянный борт.  
  
— Доброго дня, дамы!  
  
Волшебные нимфы закричали и исчезли одна за одной, растворившись розовой дымкой. Одиссей всё ещё оставался привязан к мачте и не знал, что происходит за его спиной.  
  
— Вот тебе раз, — раздосадованно вздохнул чуть хриплый голос. — Все разбежались. Наверное, не смогли вынести моего очарования. О! Кто-то ещё остался!  
  
Взмах крыльев, и перед носом Одиссея оказалась сирена.  
Оказал… ся. Потому что на вид это точно был мужчина. Даже, скорее, молодой парень. По крайней мере, на лицо.  
Впрочем, тело у него тоже было человеческое. И Одиссей не признал бы в нём сирену, если бы не руки-крылья и не покрытые перьями ноги, заканчивающиеся мощными когтистыми лапами.  
  
Ах, точно.  
Он вспомнил слова Гермеса о нелюбви Цирцеи к мужчинам. Только к Одиссею она прониклась уважением, и только его слушали волшебные нимфы. Появление второго мужчины свело магию на нет.  
  
— Ты подозрительно молчишь. Тоже сражён моей красотой? Кстати, я — Лэнс. — Он задумчиво склонил голову. — Помочь?  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Лэнс порвал верёвки когтями и снова замер возле Одиссея.  
Яркие синие перья переливались на солнце, смуглая кожа, не тронутая не единым шрамом, блестела от капель воды. Лэнс встрепенулся, смахивая с себя брызги.  
  
— Так… ты птица?  
  
— Сирена, дорогуша, — он распушил перья на хвосте. — И быть «птицей» мне не очень нравится, если ты об этом. Ты бы видел, какой я был прекрасной русалкой!  
  
— А что случилось?  
  
— Афродита случилась, — тихо пробубнил Лэнс, словно боясь, что она может услышать. — Ей не понравилось, что мои сёстры не хотели выходить замуж — вот и превратила всех в птиц. А мне за компанию перепало.  
  
Он замолчал, и Одиссей замолчал тоже. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не моргая: Одиссей боялся сделать неверное движение, а Лэнс, наверное, просто забавлялся.  
  
— Так, давай начнём сначала. Я — сирена, и если бы я хотел тебя убить, то давно бы это сделал. Мне скучно, понимаешь? И вообще я не в голосе. Простуда, что б её, — он закашлялся. — Меня зовут Лэнс. А как твоё имя?  
  
— Одиссей.  
  
— О-дис-сей, — повторил Лэнс по слогам и покачал головой. — Не то.  
  
— Что значит «не то»?  
  
— То и значит, — он развёл крыльями. — Это не твоё имя. В смысле, не совсем твоё. Или не твоё теперешнее?.. Хм, согласен, это не так уж и просто. Но я не ошибаюсь.  
  
Одиссей совсем запутался. Он вспомнил фразу Тиресия, которая тоже касалась его имени:  
  
_— И вспомни уже своё настоящее имя. «Одиссей» тебе не идёт._  
  
— Так что? — напомнил о своём присутствии Лэнс.  
  
— Широ, — сказал он, пробуя непривычное звучание на вкус. — Меня зовут Широ.  
  
— Теперь верю. Вот и познакомились!  
  
Лэнс протянул ему крыло, а затем рассмеялся и сложил его обратно.  
  
Широ ещё несколько раз повторил это имя про себя, удивляясь тому, как естественно на него отзывается. Боль в голове утихла.  
  
— Куда плывёшь, Широ?  
  
— Не знаю, — признался он. — Просто плыву на полярную звезду. А ты распугал мне всю команду, и теперь я не знаю, как управиться со всем этим одному.  
  
— Прости, — он виновато улыбнулся и почесал крылом затылок. — Просто хотел пофлиртовать с красивыми девчонками. Их в море не часто встретишь. Подожди. Так куда, ты сказал, плывёшь?  
  
— На полярную звезду. Мне нужно переплыть море.  
  
— Вот как! — Лэнс выглядел слишком самодовольным. — Тогда я знаю, куда тебе надо. Может быть. А может и не знаю. Если вкратце, то есть один остров, окружённый магическим барьером. Гермес сказал, что там кто-то заточён, и попасть туда может только тот, кто сам был пленником. Ты же был пленником, Широ? Скажи, что был?  
  
— Был. — Воспоминания об этом снова опалили жаром железную руку и шрам на переносице, но подробности по-прежнему ускользали.  
  
— Отлично! Тогда я отнесу тебя туда. Комфортную поездку не обещаю, но будет весело!  
  
Прежде, чем Широ дал своё согласие, Лэнс крепко схватил его лапами и понёс над бушующим морем.  
  
— Ты тяжёлый, знаешь ли, — ворчал он почти всю дорогу, в перерывах рассказывая истории о своих сёстрах.  
  
Поднимался шторм. Тяжёлые тучи спустились слишком низко — они сверкали и грохотали, вот-вот грозя обрушиться ливнем. Широ было по-настоящему страшно, но Лэнс продолжал упрямо махать крыльями, закладывая кошмарные для Широ виражи.  
  
— Да ладно! — сказал он вцепившемуся в его ногу Широ. — Когда ещё так полетаешь?  
  
Небо разделила яркая молния. Лэнс от неожиданности разжал когти.  
Широ начал падать, и Лэнс ринулся за ним. Подхватил у воды, больно воткнув острые когти в и без того покрытую шрамами кожу.  
Начался дождь.  
Следующая вспышка случилась совсем рядом с ними. Лэнс выронил его снова и поймал — в этот раз определённо чудом.   
Его повело в сторону. Широ заметил, что каждый взмах крыльями даётся ему очень и очень сложно. Летать в дождь было не самой лучшей идеей: они рисковали разбиться вдвоём.  
Широ решил, что будет правильнее попросить Лэнса вернуться к сёстрам.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал тот. — Я обещал тебя довезти.  
  
— Ты едва летишь! — Широ кричал, уверенный, что его едва слышно из-за дождя. — Буря может разыграться сильнее!  
  
Лэнс молчал.   
Сверкнула ещё одна молния.  
  
— Я буду в порядке! Возвращайся и береги себя. — он надавил ногтями на лапы, заставляя Лэнса отпустить его.  
  
Широ скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как кричал Лэнс. Видел, как он всё равно кинулся за ним вниз и остановился, словно его путь преградила невидимая стена.  
  
Затем Широ ударился о толщу воды и потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Он решил, что уже умер и попал в Эллизиум.  
Широ смотрел в тёмно-сиреневые глаза, обрамлённые длинными чёрными ресницами. В этих глазах было звёздное небо. В этих глазах была целая Вселенная. В этих глазах был Широ.  
  
Всё, что он смог сделать — ласково дотронуться до чужой холодной щеки. Затем Широ снова провалился в Тьму.  
  
Очнулся Широ в небольшом доме. Стены были сплетены из тонких веток, но выглядели достаточно прочными. Крышу устилали огромные листья, единственный вход был занавешен тонкой белой тканью. Посреди комнаты на камнях лежал, судя по всему, обломок корабля, имитируя стол.  
Широ грустно улыбнулся, почувствовав в обстановке что-то знакомое и давно забытое.  
  
Светлая рука подвинула ткань в сторону и замерла. Широ развернулся полностью и увидел его.  
Это был молодой парень. Чёрные как ночь волосы, чуть закручивающиеся у концов, едва доставали до плеч. Красная тога обнажала тонкие, но крепкие руки. На поясе болтался кинжал, который он, замешкавшись, вытянул перед собой.  
  
— Кто тебя послал на этот раз? — начал он вместо приветствия. — Афродита? Аполлон? Гера? — парень указал кинжалом на железную руку. — Что, теперь и Гефест туда же?  
  
— Меня никто не посылал. — Широ примирительно поднял руки. — Я попал сюда сам.  
  
— Лжец, — резко оборвал парень. — Никто не попадает сюда сам.  
  
— Но это так. Я пытался следовать пророчеству, и…  
  
— Пророчеству? — он подошёл чуть ближе, кажется, заинтересовавшись.  
  
— Давай начнём заново. Я — Широ. Как тебя зовут?  
  
Парень прищурился и, подумав, всё же убрал кинжал, после чего с опаской сел на дальний от Широ край кровати.  
Уже лучше.  
  
— Калипсо. Но я ненавижу это имя, так что можешь называть меня как угодно.  
  
Широ не смог сдержать смешок, на что Калипсо скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Прости. Так… Это твой дом?  
  
— Вроде того. — Он повёл плечом. — Раньше я жил в гроте, но мне там разонравилось. Собрал, что смог. — Калипсо снова напрягся. — Всё же как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Это долгая история.  
  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
Широ откашлялся и начал рассказывать. Как принимал участие в Троянской битве, как возвращался обратно, как не послушал Пидж и как его корабль потерпел крушение. Как провёл несколько дней в пещере циклопа, как попал на остров Цирцеи, как спускался в царство Аида и как познакомился с сиренами.  
При упоминании о Лэнсе Калипсо закатил глаза.  
  
— Теперь понятно. Он часто тут ошивается. Не думал, что буду так рад барьеру — если бы этот пернатый смог опуститься на остров, я бы уже с ума сошёл.  
  
Широ снова рассмеялся. Лэнс, конечно, был чересчур болтливым, но он просто хотел подружиться.  
  
— До сих пор болит?  
  
Калипсо коснулся большим пальцем шрама на переносице. Широ сглотнул: восхитительные глаза были слишком близко.  
  
— Нет. Это… уже в прошлом.  
  
Закончив обводить шрам, Калипсо дотронулся до длинной белой чёлки и осторожно убрал её назад.  
  
— Твои волосы… Они ведь не всегда были такого цвета, верно?  
  
— Верно.  
  
Широ не помнил, в какой момент передние пряди стали седыми, но Калипсо был прав.  
Возможно, он знал о нём гораздо больше, чем сам Широ.  
Только откуда?  
  
Калипсо отпрянул и потёр тыльную сторону ладони. Широ удивился, не увидев на его руках перчаток.  
  
— Кто ты такой?..  
  
— Хотел бы я знать, — признался Широ.  
  
Калипсо резко поднялся с места и вышел, оставив его одного.  
  


***

  
  
Это было гораздо сложнее, чем казалось с самого начала.  
Калипсо с ним почти не разговаривал; на все вопросы отвечал односложно или вовсе отмалчивался. Спал он в гроте, расположенном примерно в километре от самодельного домика, и отказывался от помощи.  
Широ не выдержал и начал помогать без разрешения: собирал ветки для костра и съедобные фрукты, наловил рыбы, уравновесил немного шатающийся стол. Калипсо оценил его его работу коротким хмыканьем, и в тот же вечер безмолвно протянул ему поджаренное на костре мясо кролика.  
  
Видения-воспоминания стали появляться чаще. В них присутствовали и тот циклоп, и Гермес, и Цирцея, и Тиресий, и Лэнс, и Калипсо.  
Его Широ помнил другим. Ещё более юным, в бело-оранжевой форме Гарнизона, которую сменили короткая красная куртка и брюки, а затем доспехи паладина.  
Он дотронулся до его руки, в очередной раз удивившись отсутствию перчаток, которые когда-то сам и подарил и которые Калипсо обычно носил не снимая. Калипсо замер, так и не произнеся ни слова.  
  
— Ты тоже их видишь, так? Больших железных кошек.  
  
Широ встрепенулся, уже не ожидая, что Калипсо хоть что-то скажет.  
  
— Львов, — поправил он машинально. — Это львы.  
  
— Львы.  
  
На их лицах плясали отсветы пламени. Солнце давно село за горизонт, и на остров опустилась ночь — тёмная и безлунная.  
Значит, эти видения мучили не его одного.  
  
— Мне кажется, что мы были знакомы когда-то, — наконец, продолжил Калипсо. — Но это невозможно, и… Я не хочу, чтобы это оказалось очередной шуткой Богов.  
  
— Поэтому ты был так неприветлив в нашу первую встречу?  
  
Калипсо отвернулся, а затем уставился на костёр. Он протянул к нему ладони, так, будто хотел согреться, и Широ захотел набросить на его плечи свою форменную куртку, запоздало вспомнив, что сдал её перед экспедицией.  
  
— Мой отец предал Богов, — тихо заговорил Калипсо. — И они заточили меня здесь. Наверное, решили, что я пойду по его стопам, только вот мне плевать. И на него, и на них. — Он вытащил из ножен кинжал и покрутил его в пальцах. — Это всё, что мне осталось. Кинжал и остров. Но им показалось, что простого заключения недостаточно. Знаешь, как они развлекаются? Отправляют ко мне провинившихся героев. А как только я начинаю привязываться, просто отбирают их у меня. Возвращают домой, на подвиги, а я остаюсь здесь один. Снова и снова. Я больше не хочу…  
  
— Эй, — перебил Широ, почувствовав, как надломился его голос. — Всё в порядке. Я тебя не оставлю, обещаю.  
  
— Другие тоже так говорили.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я тебе не вру. И никогда не врал, Кит.  
  
Калипсо поднял голову и удивлённо моргнул, словно не поверил в то, что услышал.  
  
— Я с тобой честен, и…  
  
— Стой, — перебил теперь Калипсо. — Как ты меня назвал?  
  
— Кит, — слетело с губ снова. — Кит. Так тебя зовут.  
  
— Кит, — повторил он, привыкая. Широ подумал, что выглядел так же, когда называл своё имя Лэнсу. — Меня зовут Кит. Это так… Правильно.  
  
— Я знаю, — они засмеялись и затихли, стоило встретиться взглядом.  
  
Ветка в костре треснула, как и тонкая стена недоверия между ними.  
  


***

  
  
Широ не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько находился на острове. Время было неважно, пока с ним рядом был Кит. Восхитительный, чудесный, яркий — единственный, кто любил его по-настоящему и кого по-настоящему любил он.  
Поэтому постепенно возвращающиеся воспоминания были ему без надобности.  
От них становилось больно — Широ вспоминал имена, уроки пилотирования, школьные годы и годы в Гарнизоне. Вспоминал арену. Вспоминал, как на самом деле лишился руки и как получил шрам на переносице. Вспоминал лачугу Кита посреди пустыни. Вспоминал галра, вспоминал Чёрного и…  
И заталкивал эти воспоминания так далеко, как только мог.  
Потому что он больше не тот Широ. Потому что он не хотел ввязываться во всё это. Потому что не хотел рисковать Китом или ещё кем-либо.  
Они все здесь в безопасности, чем бы это «здесь» не являлось — параллельной реальностью, временной петлёй или ещё какой-нибудь аномалией.  
  
— Вечера, голубки!  
  
Широ поморщился. Иронично, что он первый предложил Киту попробовать нормально поговорить с Лэнсом, и теперь последний начал чаще прилетать в гости, растягиваясь на вершине прозрачного купола и мешая их мирному единению.  
  
— А ты не завидуй, — весело отозвался Кит, выбираясь из объятий Широ.  
  
— Я чего прилетел, — проигнорировал выпад Лэнс и перекатился на спину. Выглядело это странно — будто бы он завис в воздухе. — Представляете, я видел вас во сне. Только выглядели вы немного по-другому. А ещё я видел Аллуру, Корана, Пидж и Ханка, только все они сейчас словно… Хм, даже не знаю.  
  
— Словно они другие, — закончил за него Кит.  
  
— Точно! И я там был, и тоже другой. — Он вытянул вверх крылья и тяжело выдохнул. — Такое странное чувство, будто я не отсюда.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Кит повернул голову и посмотрел на Широ. Тот виновато опустил взгляд.  
  
— Ты тоже это чувствуешь, — он скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.  
  
Разумеется он чувствовал. Даже больше — Широ  _знал_ , что они все не принадлежат этому месту.  
Только возвращаться обратно было слишком опасно, и он навряд ли бы смог объяснить это Киту, который с лёгкостью пожертвовал бы собой ради спасения друзей.  
  
— Кит…  
  
— Не нужно, — оборвал он. — Лэнс! Найди остальных! Я знаю, что у тебя получится.  
  
— У нас очередная смена лидера?  
  
Кит промолчал в ответ на его шутку. Лэнс пожал плечами и улетел.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? — он говорил тихо. — Я думал над этим, но… Наверное, мне тоже не хотелось в это верить, только всё так. Мы не отсюда. Ты знаешь.  
  
— Кит, послушай…  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но нам будет лучше  _дома_. И наш дом не здесь.  
  
Кит был прав, как бы Широ не хотелось это признавать.  
  
— Широ. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он прислонился лбом ко лбу, закрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул. Широ почувствовал губами запах костра и морской воды.  
  
— Между нами ничего не изменится, даже если мы забудем о том, что здесь случилось. Ты ведь понимаешь? Мы  _должны_  вернуться.  
  
— Я правда не хочу возвращаться, — признался Широ. — Я хотел бы остаться здесь с тобой вместе.  
  
— Мы и так будем вместе. Только дома. В нашем  _настоящем_  доме.  
  
Закат залил остров красным, небо начинало стремительно темнеть.  
Они смотрели на догорающий костёр, мысленно прощаясь с приютившим их миром.  
Широ сплёл пальцы с пальцами Кита, отметив, что почти привык к его обнажённым рукам.  
  
Дорога из лунного света застыла на чёрных волнах. Они оба подняли головы. Посмотрели на мириады рассыпанных по небу звёзд.  
Их дом там. Не здесь. И пусть там сейчас идёт война, они — те, кто принесут мир.  
Чтобы там было так же спокойно, как на этом острове.  
  
Широ и Кит переглянулись. Крепче сжали руки друг друга и шагнули в воду.  
  


***

  
  
Он отплёвывался от солёной воды. Ткань чёрного комбинезона намокла, и без того тяжёлый доспех начал казаться ещё тяжелее.  
Кит стоял на четвереньках рядом, откашливаясь тоже. Чёрные волосы прилипли к лицу и были похожи на водоросли.  
  
— Широ, ты в порядке? — спросил он, с трудом убрав мокрые пряди.  
  
— Да, а ты?  
  
— Джет-пак не работает, кажется, — Кит снова закашлялся.   
  
В голове звенело. Последнее, что помнил Широ — как Пидж предупреждала его об аномалии по правую руку Вольтрона. Очередной зверь Хаггар, выглядящий как огромный бык с человеческим телом, атаковал корабль-замок.  
  
— Какой здоровый минотавр! — воскликнул Лэнс, притормаживая о комету. — Ни у кого не завалялось клубочка?  
  
— Клубок Ариадны помог Тесею выйти из лабиринта, а не победить минотавра, — раздражённо ответил Кит.  
  
— А ты у нас знаток истории древней Греции?  
  
— Это мифы, придурок.   
  
— Технически, большинство мифов так или иначе вытекли из поэм Гомера — Иллиады и Одиссеи, — встряла Пидж.  
  
— Есть хоть что-нибудь, чего ты не знаешь?!  
  
— Ребята, — попытался успокоить их Широ. — Давайте оставим в покое Одиссея и сосредоточимся на…  
  
Зверь взмахнул железной лапой, а потом всё прекратилось.  
Провал.   
Он не знал, что случилось, но, похоже, из-за аномалии их единение распалось, и львы рухнули на какую-то планету.  
  
— Паладины! — раздалось из-под воды, и Широ быстро нашарил в ней свой шлем. — Паладины, ответьте!  
  
— Я вроде цела, — послышался голос Пидж. — Провалилась в расщелину, но это несмертельно. Сейчас выберусь. Ребята?  
  
— Мы с Ханком застряли на скалах, — ответил Лэнс. — Точнее, я  _на_  скале, а Ханк  _в_  скале. Моя Синяя крошка начала подавать признаки жизни, так что я в норме. Дружище?  
  
— Я тоже. За меня не волнуйтесь, я сам сдвину эту махину, ага.  
  
— Слышу в твоём голосе сарказм и уже лечу на подмогу. Кит, Широ?  
  
— У нас всё хорошо.  
  
— Отлично, потому что у нас всё не очень хорошо, — Аллура прикрикнула на Слава и отдала приказ Корану усилить щит на носовой части корабля. — Нам нужен Вольтрон!  
  
Широ помог Киту подняться и продолжил держать его за руку. Это казалось странным, и, скорее всего, не только ему, но Кит улыбнулся. Отстранился первым и забрался в Красную. Широ проводил его долгим взглядом.  
  
Чёрный зарычал, призывая.  
  
— Ребята, вы готовы? — спросил он, забравшись в своего льва. Ему ответили дружным «Да!». — Что ж. Формируем Вольтрон!


End file.
